Mirror
by Sumi x3
Summary: title may change What happens if a Slytherin girl befriends the Golden Trio? What are her motives for her sudden change? Evelyn Blackwell isn't your average Slytherin..at least it seems like it.-Warning.My grammar isn't that good-RatingForLaterChapters
1. Chapter one

Sighing the light-brown haired girl twirled her hair and looked at the book in front of her.

She hated doing her homework. She hated even thinking about sitting in the library, researching some stupid information.

But today she'd loved to do her homework but wasn't able to.

She just couldn't get her eyes off of him and concentration was used to make sure the blonde didn't notice her.

The blonde guy seemed to do his homework, too (well, Evelyn never did hers but so what?) and so Evelyn could pretend to think of something while gazing out of the window behind him and his so called friends.

Why couldn't she just do her homework like every other day, even if she didn't like it, too?

She hated doing her tasks, she loathed it, but she liked it more than not being able to forget that certain guy.

She should hate him and she really did. She despised him for being hisself.

"Eve? Hello? Are you listening?", a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

Looking up Evelyn looked in the face of her best friends, Hermione Granger.

Yes, it definitely was strange for a Slytherin to be friends with the Golden Trio.

She heard that at least twice a day along with some other things.

Maybe she befriended them because she wasn't like the main part of the Slytherins.

Evelyn wasn't a muggle born but didn't seem to inherit the hate against those or some of the other typical characteristics of an Slytherin from her parents.

Even Hermione and the others thought that she would be a better Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor but not a Slytherin.

If you are a Slytherin, you are a Slytherin to the core, but she didn't seem to fit into that rule.

Probably many Slytherins thought so, too.

"Sorry Hermione. I was… thinking.", she smiled at her brown haired friend.

"Oh, not him again! We both know that this always ends with you cursing yourself!", Hermione scowled her while glancing at the blonde a few desks away.

Evelyn shook her head and sighed.

Why it must be her who was crushing at Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself.

"I hate him… I can't wait until he dies! Oh, Hermione, just kill me or find a spell or some other way that helps my brain to work properly again!", the girl begged.

Ever since she realised her feelings Evelyn started to dislike herself even more.

She really didn't want to like him and it didn't help that Malfoy loved to show that he thought of her as nothing more than an unworthy mudblood – even if she wasn't one- that didn't deserve to be a Slytherin.

Just a few weeks ago – shortly after the start of their fifth year in Hogwarts- Evelyn decided to ask Hermione for help.

Of course she wasn't too pleased and neither was Evelyn but she accepted it and tried everything to help her friend.

In Hermione's opinion there needed to be something about him that attracted Eve and that she possibly was the only one to show that little git some manners.

Her grades were nearly as perfect as her own and she was rather popular.

Even if the Slytherins weren't too sure, why she was one of them, anymore they liked her, too. Well, Hermione couldn't blame them.

Evelyn might think that she's nothing special but the young girl was beautiful.

Her long light-brown hair always was well-gloomed and even if it was messy it was shiny and unlike herself Evelyn could do nearly everything with her hair. (One day she cutted her hair to ear-length because Draco said something about her hair being too long and she still looked amazing.)

Those greyish-green eyes that made her even more popular seemed so lively even if she

Was sad and the light shimmered in them like in noone else's Hermione knew.

She was sure that Evelyn was a little bit too skinny but it kind of suited her and if Hermione would be one of those girly teenagers she would envy Evelyn Lilis Blackwell like many surely did.

But she also knew that Evelyn didn't see those things in her.

She saw herself as an average girl that was hated by her crush ( who was one reason why she hated herself. Evelyn seemed to hate herself for crushing on him.).

Before they had the chance to continue their conversation they were interrupted by a certain Slytherin and his friends.

"Oh well, what do we have here? Rare to see you in a library, Blackwell.", he grinned and added a 'Even so you are with that.' While he nodded to Hermione.

Evelyn sighed and Hermione just shook her head lightly.

"Oh, fuck off, Malfoy! At least we are able to use a library properly. You know… reading and such."

She obviously didn't want to deal with him but who would when they were in Evelyn's situation.

Hermione smiled a little bit but stayed silent. She knew that her friend hated it if she would interfere and everyone knew that those situations were between Malfoy and Evelyn.

The younger one nodded to the door and stood up.

"If you'd excuse us now, Malfoy…"

Hermione stood up, too, and followed Evelyn but it'd surprise her if Malfoy had let them go without one of his stupid comments.

"Hermione? Where's Harry?", Evelyn started to ask but was interrupted by Malfoy.

"And I thought you heard the news and would be eager to talk to me! Oh well, I'm so sorry to tell you but it seems like I'm not able to excuse you, Blackwell. At least in a few weeks.

You see, our parents are very good friends – we both know that- and looks like we'll spend some of our holiday together… again.", grinned Draco and chuckled.

Evelyn sighed and turned to Draco. She knew that he could be telling the truth.

"Not if I'm able to prevent people and , of course, myself from that disaster! Hermione, let's go!"

The glint in both, her and Draco's eyes stayed unnoticed.

Grabbing her Potions books she turned around again and walked out of the library followed by Hermione.

"At least I know why my mom wrote to me. Should start reading her letters earlier than three days after they arrived.", she joked but Hermione guessed that Malfoy's little explanation bothered her.

Spending your holiday with your crush who you hate and love at the same time and be unable to avoid him because of your parents would bother everyone.

"Oh, Hermione. I can't believe that I actually belonged to his gang! I'm still not sure why I acted so stupid and probably never will be."

Yes, Evelyn could talk very much and without even a little pause.

And, yes, she once was of Draco Malfoy's friends. It was rare to see her without Draco and she fitted perfectly into Slytherin. But then she seemed to change over night.

At first Hermione didn't trust her at all but after a while she gave the girl a chance and now she didn't regret it.

Evelyn was the one who made her best friend to her biggest enemy and endured the comments and was so… un-Slytherin-like.

"So.. were are Harry and Ron?", Evelyn asked and seemed a little bit sad.

She wasn't one to show how much it bothered her when Malfoy upset her and she'd never tell anyone how concerned she was about spending Christmas holiday with Malfoy.

"Ehm, Harry has detention with Umbridge, that little bitch.. you know, just because he said what everyone else thought she gave him detention! And Ron is down at the Great hall, most likely waiting for us.", Hermione explained and smiled. "Hey, Eve, I'm sure your holiday will turn out nice even if he really told the truth. We know him.. it's no surprise if he lied again."

"Oh~ I'm pretty sure that he told the truth. I hate it that my parents and the Malfoys are friends. Well, let's go to the Great Hall. Hopefully Harry is alright. You know what? I wouldn't even call that detention… more like torture."  
Nodding at Evelyn's comment Hermione followed her downstairs.

"Hi, Ron. I found her.", the girl smiled. Ron looked up at her and smiled, too.

"And I thought I needed to eat alone."

"Sorry Ron- not that if you would have minded- but Malfoy just needed to hold us up.", explained Evelyn and pulled a face.

"And I'd appreciate it if I wouldn't see him the next few month. My and his parents seemed to like the idea of spending Christmas holiday together."

Ron blinked and shook his head.

"Wait, don't tell me you… You have to spend your holiday with him?"

Both, Evelyn and Hermione nodded and sat down.

"Well, there's no help for it. I'll just stay out of his way and make the best out of it. Let's talk about more important matters.

Did Harry say when he'll be back? I mean.. that _thing_ isn't really nice. I'm just worried. These scars don't seem to healthy.", Evelyn changed the subject.

She was sure that Malfoy told the truth. If you could call having parents that were friends with the one guy you hated the most and who still believed that you actually liked him –even if it was true- bad luck, then Evelyn had bad luck.

While the youngest of them was kind of deep in her thoughts, Ron grinned.

"Oh, why so concerned, Eve? Does someone like Harry?"

Hermione chuckled. If Ron knew some things she knew….

"God, Ron! I care about Harry the same way I care about you.", Evelyn laughed.

Ron just stared at her irritated. "You….you like both, Harry and me?!"

The two girls started laughing and Evelyn shook her head.

"Ronald Weasley! I like you and Harry, of course and I care about you… like brothers.

I'm not in love with you or something like that!", she explained and grabbed an apple.

A few minutes and some talking about their day Harry arrived.

Brushing his right hand through his hair and sighing he sat down. In an instant Hermione and Evelyn were at his side.

"Oh Harry! You really should tell this _someone_.", the girls began and stopped his attempt to interrupt them with glares.

"Even if it doesn't seem too bad this time. I mean… you aren't the only one that has detention with her and someone will tell Dumbledore or a teacher. Better now than later.", Evelyn tried to convince him.

Neither of them would tell or even hint it. If Harry didn't want to tell them then he wouldn't and expected them to do so, too.

Harry sighed again and grabbed something to eat. After detention with Umbridge he usually didn't want to eat much but Hermione, Evelyn and even Ron would force him if he didn't eat at least something. As if Evelyn ate much herself.

"Well, seems like even Umbridge wanted to enjoy her weekend. I don't know why but she wasn't as cruel as she used to be last time. So, let's talk about nicer things."

Ron swallowed his food and grinned. "Exactly what Eve said! She spends her holiday with Malfoy!", he laughed.

While Evelyn wasn't sure how to feel about it and Hermione was sorry for her but tried to find something good to it, Ron found it very funny.

On the other side of the table Harry looked from Hermione to Evelyn and at last to Ron. "You're serious?" Earning a nod from Evelyn along with a sigh he looked at her again.

"Malfoy told me a few minutes ago in the library. I'm pretty sure he didn't lie. I forgot to read my mother's letter she'd sent me last week.", she explained.

"But let's discuss that matter tomorrow. Tomorrow may be Sunday but I'm tired and would like to sleep."

Smiling she said goodbye and hugged Hermione – Harry and Ron told her that it'd seem rather awkward if she hugged them so she didn't hug those two anymore- before she walked out of the Great Hall, heading for the Slytherin common room.

Searching her way through the dungeons the girl sighed.

Oh, how she hated her life! Mumbling the password Evelyn climbed through the entrance to her common room.

Heading straight to the dorms she greeted some other Slytherins. She definitely wasn't unpopular but the last month she rarely did more than greeting them or exchanging a few words.

"Hey, Blackwell.", she heard someone calling her. Well, so he wasn't at dinner at the moment. Considering the time it wasn't surprising to meet Draco Malfoy. Most students went or dinner in about thirty minutes – at least those students Evelyn knew-.

"So I really told you some news , didn't I?", he whispered, wearing his famous smirk, after he caught up to her.

"Seems like it. So I you'd excuse me.."

Climbing up the stairs to her dorm she didn't manage to hide her grin.

* * *

Yeah i know... i shouldn't start a new story xD but i'm a little bit stuck with the other one~

and..yeah i know xD nothing special and not really new..but i have plans ^--^and i hope it'll turn out nice~


	2. Chapter 2

_Argh, sorry.! I know i should have update way earlier but i just didn't have the time and ideas to write. Well what i came up with is what you can read now. Nothing fantastic but i think i put quite a few important things in here (but you'll have to wait to find out exactly what I'm talking about xP) I hope you like the chapter at least somewhat. I also was bored and 'draw' a little picture profile. It isn't much and not realistic but that will follow.  
_

_Oh and sicne i always wanted to do one...Disclaimer ^--^: HP also as the characters and everything among those lines aren't mine. They're Rowling's - and that's good...don't know what would happen if they were mine xD- BUT! Evelyn is mine. Main idea and other Oc's (for example Evelyn's parents) are mine, too._

* * *

Chapter 2

_Grinning the girl looked down. The red liquid dripping to the once white carpet gave her thrills. Again, she led the shiny blade to her wrist. _

_A short painful groan escaped her throat. God, how she loved it._

_More blood started flowing and dripping bit by bit to the floor. If someone would come into her room right now, they wouldn't see the perfect little daughter she was. They'd see a tiny piece of her real self. The thing the green eyed girl hid carefully._

_For a girl her age her mind was twisted, her logic most likely not understandable to everyone else. And that's exactly how she should be but in a different way. _

_The danger lurking deep inside of her unknown to any living being. The extent of her powers obscured. _

_Thankful that the silencing spell absorbed her laughter she cutted into her flesh one last time before throwing the blade away._

_Clattering the bloodied object fell to the ground, forgotten until the next time it was used._

_The girl starred at her blood in fascination. _

_How pathetic she was. Unable to live without some coloured liquid but at the same time being able to escape everything by losing too much of it._

_Pressing the blood drenched cloth to her fresh wounds she groaned again, only now realising how deep the soon to be scars really were._

_She didn't meant to cut so deep. She never wanted to do this. She never wanted to be so weak, so useless and worthless. _

_Now starring at her red life essence in shock she panicked. Luckily her parents were out, not coming back for a good twelve hours._

_Her mind came back, showing her what exactly she had done._

_Slowly the tears started flowing, the clear fluid mixing with the red liquid on the floor._

_For hours the girl cried, hoping that noone would ever expose her secret._

She closed the book and locked it in her drawer. She was probably the only one that truly knew that story. The story of a broken girl pretending to be perfect.

The cold air hit Evelyn's face when she opened the window next to her bed.

Judging by the rising sun it was some time around 5 a.m.. A rather unusual time for a student to be awake and already dressed at a Monday morning after a exhausting weekend.

She brushed a strand of her shining marvellous hair out of her face and sighed.

There was hardly a day when she wasn't up hours early to get ready and avoid to meet anyone before she looked at least acceptable.

She looked into her mirror one last time before she took her bag and stepped out of her dorm and walked down the stairs to the common room.

Except a few students who got up early to finish or rather copy homework from others before classes stared noone was down there.

Well, not too surprising considering that it in fact was a Monday morning and still really early and normal people who didn't need to do their homework so they won't fail the year would take all the sleep hey could get. Good thing Evelyn wasn't normal!

Ignoring the three or four people in the common room she left for the Great Hall.

To be more exactly she didn't plan on heading to the Great Hall just now. It was way too early for breakfast and so she decided to stroll around the corridors and maybe meet up with Hermione, Harry and Ron before she went for breakfast or classes.

Unsurprisingly the corridors were empty and even some of the paintings were still asleep.

The girl was sure that not too many students knew Hogwarts like that but she loved the silence. It calmed her in some way.

When everything around her was silent, she could think in peace.

She could relax for a little while and concentrate on the really important matters.

Nearly 40 minutes later Evelyn sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Obviously she hadn't met her friends and so she decided to eat alone. Actually she preferred eating alone with noone watching her.

If noone watched her noone could say something about how much she ate or didn't ate.

Looking suspiciously at her nearly empty plate she sighed and brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear.

Now that she had finished her breakfast she wouldn't mind some company.

Pulling a book out of her bag she sighed again. Without distraction she could also try to get some homework done.

Even if her essay about some potion they did a few days ago wasn't due until the end of the week she could start some research and maybe take some notes.

The next hour people walked into the Great Hall taking the free seats at the four tables.

Looking up from her notes Evelyn put her quill and book away and searched the room for her friends.

A smile forming on her face she stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi guys. Since when are you up? Didn't see you coming in and everything.", the girl grinned and took a seat next to Harry who smiled at her. Seemed like his hand didn't hurt too much.

"Not too long, Eve. I think we aren't here for more than two minutes.", Ron answered while Hermione looked at the parchment in her hand.

"Your mother's letter?"

Shaking her head Evelyn turned to her female friend and laughed. "But something equally evil. Some notes for that potions essay. You know, I was up pretty early and so I was early for breakfast, too. And since you guys didn't show up until now I thought I may as well start with it. The sooner I get it done the better, right?"

Nodding at her friend's explanation Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I finished it yesterday evening. If you want I can look at your notes and help you."

Passing the parchment to Hermione she mumbled a 'Thanks.' And looked around the Great Hall while chatting with Harry and Ron.

"So…someone got any idea how to get our poor little friend here out of the torment of spending her precious holiday with that git?", Ron grinned while grabbing some pancakes.

"Ehm.. Ron? I'm sure you know that I really appreciate it that you guys want to spare me that disaster but…Well, I read my mum's note. There's no avoiding it or even escaping. Not that I'm happy to spend time with him. God, that'd be disgusting if someone liked spending time with Malfoy! It's just that my parents would kill me if I didn't go."

Again she scanned the Great Hall. Her eyes stopped at the Slytherin table.

To be more specific she stopped at the sight of Draco and his _friends_. Grinning he talked to Blaise Zabini and seemed to look at something opposites to him.

A little chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head. She was forced to spend her precious days away from school with a boy who didn't even look at the person he was talking to. And she thought that someone that was a Malfoy could have at least some manners.

Focusing back onto her talk with her friends she looked at Harry.

"You know, next time you just stay with us. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would be pleased to meet you and even if not we can stay at school."

"Of course Mom would like to meet Eve! You know her, Harry. It definitely wouldn't be a problem if you stayed with us at the Burrow."

Evelyn laughed again. Yeah, Gryffindors are obviously better friends than Slytherins who would probably laugh at you and most likely won't help you.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she wants to meet me, Ron! Who wouldn't want to meet the Slytherin girl that's friends with the Golden Trio! Everyone wants to see rather unusual things.", she joked.

"Well, even if you know that you are unusual, but in a positive way, Molly probably would love to help you avoiding someone like Malfoy. Ron should just ask her if you can join us next holidays.", Hermione said and handed her the essay. "I inserted some explanations you could use. You know Snape. Always wants everything explained so he sees that we at least know how to use a Potions book."

"Not that you could get could marks with that. At least there's one thing that makes it worth being in Slytherin!"

Listening to the starting argument between Hermione and Ron – with a few comments made by Harry- Evelyn got lost in her thoughts.

Her family obviously loved to make her life as miserable as possible. And for what purpose?

In her opinion her family cared for nothing more than their reputation and , of course, money.

Oh, she forgot to mention their obsession with their blood.

While she didn't care one bit for stupid pureblood traditions her parents' lives was nearly all about it. There's nothing wrong with being proud of who you are but being proud of marrying someone because his or her family also was proud of their blood status was a little bit too much for her taste.

Thank God that the Blackwells didn't go around calling everyone blood traitor or worse.

That part seemed to be reserved for Lucius Malfoy and his precious family.

Technically it wasn't Draco Malfoy's fault for being that insensitive and childish boy he could be. Of course it all was his education at home.

But Evelyn herself didn't turn out as a little bitch who hadn't any real ambitions so she decided that he had had a choice.

Even if her parents cared for her and only wanted the best for their daughter –even if they had different views about what exactly would be the best- she couldn't say that her parents never did anything wrong.

Sipping on her juice Evelyn was disturbed by someone shaking her lightly.

"God, Eve, we need to go so stop daydreaming! You can do that during Divination.", Ron commented and earned a nasty look from Hermione.

She wasn't sure about it but she thought that she heard Ron mumble something among the lines 'Merlin…She was the one who left class and never returned.'.

Chuckling she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Sorry. Seems like I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts. So.. Divination, right? Ah, I hate that….thing what they call teacher. If we didn't have O.W.L.S this year I would quit, too.

Ah well, seems like we can't help it. So, up, up! We don't want to be late, do we?", she laughed and stretched.

The girl hugged Hermione and then grabbed Harry and Ron.

"Someone seems a little bit too enthusiastic.", commented Harry. Ron leaned to him and whispered: "She just wants to sleep again. Old hag won't notice and even if she actually did…who cares!" ,but seemed surprised as Evelyn turned to him an grinned.

"Yep. But we don't want Hermione to know that, right? So keep quiet and hurry up."

Taking their time they walked up to the tower.

They had enough time so there was no need to really hurry up and none of them was eager to be in a little room with Trelawney.

Way to soon Evelyn blew her hair out of her face and climbed up to the room where Divination was held.

Well, they weren't first but that didn't matter to any of the students. What mattered was that they were on time.

Walking straight towards one of the tables Evelyn claimed said table as hers. Okay, she claimed it for Harry, Ron and her.

The girl cuddled into her robes and listened to her two friends who were talking about some essay. Hopefully one she already finished and didn't forget about.

Just mere minutes later Trelawney walked in already talking about some unimportant stuff.

Evelyn guessed that it was either about someone dieing or at least getting hurt or something seriously important. To her there only were those two options in Divinations.

"What did she talk about? Tuned out at…well, right form the start.", she whispered after leaning slightly into Ron.

"The usual stuff. Nothing that matters. So… when do you plan to finish that Potions essay? Hermione won't let me copy hers."

She sighed and pretended to think. At least in Slytherin she wasn't the one always letting others copy her things. Actually she used to ask someone for a _little bit_ help what ended in her just writing what she was told.

One thing she missed about belonging to them. One thing she liked about belonging to Hogwarts most famous Gryffindors was Hermione. She didn't dictate Evelyn her essays but she helped her and read them to correct it. Not as easy as the first but definitely more effective.

"After I finished it I'll give you my notes, alright?", she mumbled and watched her teacher walking around the room so it looked like she paid attention.

Ron nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

Harry seemed to be in his own little world. Most likely thinking about something.

Nudging him in his sides the only female out of the three pulled out her homework.

"Don't tell me you didn't finish to be creative and create some dreams of your own.", she smiled.

Like the two of them Evelyn rarely wrote about what she really dreamed. Not that anyone would want to read that shit. If not even herself wanted to know about it noone else would like to. Besides, what she dreamt only concerned her and the meaning behind it did so, too.

And on top of it she thought that something weird about a pink rabbit and her Herbology classes sounded cuter and better than something about herself, something about the pressure on her, the expectations and everything she needed to block her mind from. She had things she shouldn't and didn't want to think about and secrets that only a few people were allowed to know about.

Seems that deep inside of her there still is a little Slytherin. Who would a real Slytherin be if he or she ran around telling everyone everything about her or himself? Nothing. The person would seal her own death. God, Slytherins could be cruel even among themselves if they weren't real friends.

Something Evelyn found out to be very rare. So she was quite happy to have Harry and the others. No need to destroy everything with a little too much talking.

After Ron and Harry lazily showed Trelawney that they actually did their homework, and Trelawney foretold Harry's death-again, the brown haired smiled at the woman and showed her a line in her 'diary'. "Professor, I wasn't sure what that is supposed to mean. Could you please help me?", she asked. Nothing wrong in _working_ for a good mark, right?

"Of course, my dear.", the rather dreamy and slumberous voice of her Divinations teacher could be heard.

Not too far behind them the three heard a faint laugh and turned around while Trelawney told the class what Evelyn's –obvious- imaginary dream said about her future.

Not too surprising they looked at Draco Malfoy.

"God, can't that bastard just keep quiet one time in his useless life?", she huffed and shot him a rather nasty glance.

"Fuck off. Just because you can't get good grades on your own."

At the end of a way too long lesson the students climbed out of the room and into the halls.

"What's next?", Ron asked. Harry said something about Care of Magical Creatures as Evelyn searched something in here bag so she was a few feet behind them.

Looking up she exchanged some meaningful glance with someone.

* * *

_Yeah...that's it. I know~ it's not much more than chapter one (only about a half page). Now you are all invited to tell me what youz didn't like xD( I'm not sure if someone actually can find something he or she likes xD)_


End file.
